Paige's not so cool idea
by CrazeeAngel74
Summary: Paige is sick of always being compared to Prue. Then she finds a really cool spell that will ........to find out come and read. Also please review
1. Heat Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters blah blah...  
  
It was an extremely hot day and the sudden heat wave was doing nothing to calm the tempers of the Halliwell sisters.   
  
"Dammit Paige! Why do you always have to flush 500 times??! You know our plumbing can't take that!" Piper yelled while standing ankle-deep in water that was now flowing over the top of the toilet.  
  
"Paige!!! Get down here!"  
  
"I'm coming, calm down or you'll get wrinkles." Paige hesitantly got up from her article and trudged down to the bathroom where Piper still was. "Anyway where is Pheobe? I want to borrow her new Bebe shirt. It will go perfectly with the new jea-"   
  
  
  
"She is at the dry cleaners trying to get the stain out of the shirt you borrowed two weeks ago and conveiniently forgot to tell her about the demon blood you got all over it!"  
  
"Jeez I'm sorr-"  
  
"You know sometimes I wish you were a little bit more like Prue - she never caused this much trouble!"  
  
Piper's eyes widened, horrified at what she had just said.   
  
"Oh honey, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it that way!" she said quickly but Paige was already raving.  
  
" Fine!! Let me be the one to remind you that you persuaded me to move in with you guys! If you didn't want me around you should have thought of that when you practically forced me to come live with you!"   
  
Paige stomped to her room fuming. How dare Piper! She had given up everything to come live with the 2 sisters who had recently lost Prue. "Oh lets not get started on Prue" she thought, "Lets not get started with perfect Prue. Prue who never did anything wrong! Prue who was soooo powerful, and smart..." Paige's thoughts stopped short when she realized that she had not stomped to her room but to the attic. She decided that while she was up here that she might as well flip through the book.   
  
While she was turning the pages she saw something that caught her eye. It was a spell and potion recipe that would make a person change their personality so that it was more like anothers. "Cool!" thought Paige. She heard the door open and realized Pheobe was home. She knew Pheobe would start with her like Piper had so she quickly copied down the information on the page, including the potion recipe and the spell, and ran to her room. Surely enough she heard Pheobe and Piper talking downstairs in hushed voices. She could only hear snatches of the conversation but when she heard her name she decided to try to get closer and listen. But even when she got closer all she heard was Paige.....annoyance.....no consideration. It went on like that for about 5 minutes when Paige realized that she wouldn't hear much more and that she had a pretty good idea about what they were talking about.   
  
When she got into her room she locked the door her mind now reeling with thoughts of what they were talking about. Why did they act like Prue's powers were that much better? Prue could move things with her mind which was alot like her own powers of being able to call items to her. Even Prue's power of astroprojection was like Paige's power to orb from place to place. It wasn't fair! Paige thought about these things until she fell asleep, the paper with the spell long forgotten in her pockets. 


	2. how?

Discalimer: I don't own the characters blahhhh blahhh.... Thanks for your reviews!  
  
"Paige, honey, dinner!" Came Pheobe's voice from downstairs, waking Paige up. "Wow!" she thought, "It's 6:00 already?"   
  
Shaking herself awake she coldly replied "I'm not hungry!!" even though she knew that she was lying. Her stomach growled as if to confirm this.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Paige yelled. Pheobe appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Come on honey. Piper said she was sorry and she cooked your favorite - pasta with her famous sauce." Pheobe said encouragly.  
  
"No thanks", I'm really not that hungry." Paige said coldly and turned her back to a disappointed looking Pheobe.  
  
"Well ok...if your sure." Pheobe replied.   
  
"How could she say that!" Paige fumed silently. Did Piper think she could get away with anything just because she could cook?  
  
  
  
Paige shook with rage and then she remebered the paper she had in her pocket. She read it and wondered if it would really work. She read over the paper and saw that the spell only worked on people who were alive - even the spell specified a living person. Also the spell required a fragment of the person's DNA.... But she could change the spell a little and Prue's DNA could be gotten from an old possesion or even from her grave....  
  
What was she thinking? Paige shook herself mentally but still the gnawing want of trying the new spell would not disappear. What could it hurt? It was a fairly simple potion and she definately could alter the spell safely enough. Paige knew she would not be able to sleep unless she tried.   
  
Paige looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. She knew that she had about half an hour of time to get the DNA if she was to be gone and not noticed or if she was to get into Piper's room and try to find a possesion of hers. Piper and Pheobe always sat by the fire for about half an hour after dinner and by the clanking of dishes she realized that dinner must have ended and Piper or Pheobe was washing the dishes.  
  
Paige quickly folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She slowly opened her door and tiptoed across the hall to Piper's door. Paige pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. Then she heard Piper yell to Pheobe "Pheobs, I'm going to go to sleep a little early today okay? The heat is making me drowsy."  
  
Paige quickly orbed to her room and silently cursed to herself. How would she get the DNA now? She knew that the only was was to go to the graveyard. She shivered to herself with the thought. There was still some light though... She quickly called her jacket to her, not wanting to have to walk past Pheobe and have to explain where she was going. Paige quickly wrote a rude note reading: "I'm sleeping so leave me alone. If you are Piper why are you even here?" and stuck to her door. Paige focused deeply and orbed herself to the moseleum where she knew there would be no one. Cole had used it a while back as a safe place.   
  
When Paige got there, she quickly hopped up the stairs to the graveyard. Luckily the sunlight was fading very slowly so she knew she had some light in order to do her job. She walked quickly to the grave that read "Prudence Halliwell : Beloved sister" Paige quickly called "Bone dust" and saw a dirty white powder appear in her hand. Paige shivered and poured it into the little vial she had brought with her and quickly orbed back to her room. Paige quickly took the note off her door and listened to see if anyone was downstairs. She heard nothing and knew that the sisters had fallen asleep. She could even hear the light snores coming from Pheobe's room as she tiptoed past the door. 


End file.
